List of Osamu Tezuka manga
This is a list of Osamu Tezuka's manga work in alphabetical order. The English translations of the names used are from the original names found on the official Osamu Tezuka website.Manga section of TezukaOsamu@World This is not a complete list of Osamu Tezuka's manga creations. While Osamu Tezuka created more than 700 manga series during his life, this list focuses on what his official website deems his more notable works by having individual pages devoted. Also counted among them are manga from the Osamu Tezuka Manga Complete Works collection published by Kodansha. A B C *Captain Atom *Captain Ken *Captain Ozma *Cave-in *Chief Detective Kenichi *Crater, The *Crime and Punishment (Manga version of classic Russian literature) *Curtain is Still Blue Tonight, The D *Dämons *Detective Rock Home, The *Devil Garon, The *Devil of the Earth, The *Diary of Ma-chan *Don Dracula *Dororo *Dotsuitare *Dove, Fly Up to Heaven *Dr. Doronko *Dr. Mars *Dr. Thrill *Duke Goblin *Dust Eight E *Earth War, The *Essay on Idleness of Animals *Euphrates Tree, The F *Fairy of Storms *Faust (Manga version of classic German literature) *Film Lives On, The *Flying Ben *Fossil Island, The *Fossil Man, The *Fossil Man Strikes Back, The *Four Fencers of the Forest *Fusuke *Futureman Kaos G *Gachaboi's Record of One Generation *General Onimaru *Giletta *Golden Trunk, The *Goodbye Night *Grand Dolls *Gringo *Gum Gum Punch H *Himawari-san *Human Metamorphosis *Hyotan Komako I *I am Sarutobi *I.L. *Ikki Mandara *Insect Collector *Iron Road, The J *Jet King *Jetter Mars *Jungle Emperor (aka Kimba the White Lion) *Jungle Kingdom, The *Jungle Taro L *Lay of the Rhine *Lemon Kid *Leo-chan *Lion Books *Lord Iechika Mogami *Lost World *Ludwig B *Lunatic Japan M *Magic House, The *Mako, Rumi and Chii *Man From Mars, A *Man of a Tail *Manga Classroom *Manga College *Manga Seminar on Biology *Marvelous Melmo *Melody of Iron *Merchant of Venice, The (Manga version of classic English literature) *Metamorphose *Meteor Prince *Metropolis *Microid S *Midnight *Miracle Forest, The *Monster of the 38th Parallel, The *Moon and Wolves, The *Moony Man, The *MW *Mysterious Underground Man, The N *Neo Faust *New Treasure Island *Nextworld *Norman *Number 7 O *Ode to Kirihito *Old Folk's Home P *Paper Fortress *Peace Concert *Peacock Shell *Phoenix, The *Pippy-chan *Plain of Abusegahara, The *Prime Rose *Princess Knight Q *Queen Nasubi *Queer Arabian Nights R *Rag and the Jewel *Rain Boy *Rainbow Fortress *Rainbow Parakeet *Rainbow Prelude *Rally Up, Mankind! *Record of the Glass Castle *Record of Peter Kyultan *Road to Utopian Lurue, The *Rock on Volcano Island *Roppu-kun *Runaway Tanker S *Saboten-kun *Say Hello to Bookila! *Secret of Piron *Sensation Z *Sensual Nights *Serenade of a Pig's Navel *SF Fancy Free *SF Mix *Shinsengumi *Short Arabesque *Shumari *Song of the White Peacock *[[Son-goku the Monkey|Son-goku the Monkey (a.k.a. "My Monkey King")]] *Son of Godfather *Soyokaze-san *Spaceship Ringel Rock *Stories of Three Adolfs, The *Strange Boy, The *Super Taiheiki *Suspicion *Swallowing the Earth T *Tales of Astro Boy *Tales of Turtle *Tange Sazen *Tezuka's Ancestor, Dr. Ryoan *Thief Akikazu Inoue, The *Three-eyed One, The *Thunder Mask *Tiger Books *Tonkara Valley Story *Triton of the Sea *Tuberculoses *Twenty First Century Adventure *[[Twin Knight|Twin Knight (Sequel to Princess Knight)]] U *Under the Air *Unico V *Vampires, The *Volcanic Eruption W *Wansa-kun *White Pilot, The *Wonderful Journey, The X *X-Point on the South Pacific Y *Yaketpachi's Maria *Yokko-chan ga Kita Yo! Z *Zero Man See also *Osamu Tezuka *List of Osamu Tezuka anime *Osamu Tezuka's Star System References Category:Osamu Tezuka manga Osamu Tezuka